Wearable devices that provide information about daily activities and other user-focused information are popular. Such devices are increasingly designed with a focus not only on functionality but also aesthetics. Consequently, individuals often wear such devices throughout the day, including during work hours, rather than just during periods of exercise.
Many employees are judged based on business performance metrics associated with their respective employment role. Such business performance metrics may be continually measured and quantified during the employee's work day. For example, in the context of a contact center, a contact center agent may be continuously monitored on a number of business performance metrics, such as answered calls count, a wait time for incoming callers, customer satisfaction, and the like. A supervisor may be presented real-time information regarding the contact center agent's business performance metrics on a monitor and use such information as the basis for training, load-balancing, performance reviews, and the like.